Episode 3401 (24th March 2003)
Plot In the Main Street, Steph arrives back in a taxi, Rodney sees her and wonders what she is up to; at the Kirks, Emily shouts for Debbie to hurry up as she is going to the Dingles, Paddy asks if she is ok as it is Butch's anniversary, Marlon teases Debbie about school; Marlon pretends to be Cain to see if Paddy could stand up to Cain, Paddy shouts and grabs Marlon, Marlon is scared and agrees Paddy could stand up to Cain; at Tricia's Cottage, Steph tells Tricia and Alan that she is moving to France to live their, Tricia is upset; Emily arrives at the shop late for work, Viv asks Emily how she sees her as a person and asks for her to name her most endearing qualities, Emily can't think of anything, Viv encourages her, Emily says she picks on people, she is obstinate and a gossip but she is honest but sometimes offensive; Laurel is asleep on Betty's sofa, Betty wakes her up and tells her she is late for work at the factory, Betty tells her she is working too hard and Nicola isn't doing her bit; at The Antique Barn, Steph tells Rodney he is a charmer, he asks her for dinner, she refuses, she says she is looking for something worthless, he produces the mermaid, she offers £40, he wants to know why she is so interested in it, he decides to hang onto it, he says if she comes to dinner he might think about it, but only if she brings the mysterious suitcase, she accepts; at the surgery, Paddy catches Nicola using the phone for the cleaning business, Laurel storms in to ask why Nicola took Robert on without asking, Nicola talks her around, Nicola gives Laurel a new tabard to work in, Paddy is angry, Nicola gets around him by teasing him about pretending to stand up to Cain. Debbie arrives at the Dingles, Sam eats one of her cherry scones and spits it out, Paddy goes over to Cain, he bottles out of warning him and then leaves; at the Hopes, Bob is picking up more clothes, Viv feels sorry for herself, Steph comes in to buy some wine, Viv is short with her, Steph says she is leaving for good; at the Dingles, Debbie is having tea with everyone, Cain teases Sam and Debbie gets the better of him; Steph sees some bricks in the main street and puts them in her bag; Steph goes for a drink in The Woolpack, Betty asks if she is going for good, she tells everyone that she will be gone soon, she insults Laurel, Tricia tells her off; in the Hopes shop, Donna tries to talk to Viv about boys not fancying her but Viv isn't listening; Jarvis comes to buy some tights, Viv makes fun of him, Jarvis is upset and asks her why she has to make fun of him, she apologises and says she can't help it and she can't change, she is a vile and nasty person, Jarvis suggests she takes self help lessons; Steph leaves the cottage with the help of Danny with several suitcases; at the Dingles, Lisa shows Debbie the family photos, she asks about Zak and why he hasn't come home yet, Debbie says that Cain didn't have any photo's taken because he had spots, Debbie asks about Butch and asks if it is hard seeing Emily with Paddy; Steph arrives at Rodney's with all of her suitcases, Rodney wants to know whats going on, she tells him she is going on a trip, he shows her the statue, she tells him that the statue is a figurine of a dead wife of a millionaire and he is prepared to pay £200,,000 to buy the statue back, she tells him to give her the statue and she will split the profits 50/50, Rodney laughs at her, he isn't sure if to trust her, she shows him the suitcase full of figurines that she owns, she agrees to leave them with him as security; Lisa takes Debbie home, Debbie is sad, she wants Charity to be like Lisa and want her around; Lisa explains that Charity is a lost soul and was a troubled child; Debbie asks more questions that Lisa avoids; At Rodney's, Steph swaps the suitcase of expensive statues with another that is full of bricks, Rodney takes Steph up to his bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Emily Kirk - Emily Symons *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Keepers Cottage - Living room *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Hallway *Hotten Road Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,340,000 viewers (11th place). Memorable dialogue Emily Kirk: (to Viv Hope) "You make pleasantries with people, and then go picking faults in their absence. You can be very obstinate and you're a bit of a gossip ... but at least you're honest." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes